


Dear Bucky

by LittleMissSyreid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSyreid/pseuds/LittleMissSyreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told through letters, and other written correspondence, the story of you and Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 11, 1920 - Letter

Dear Mr and Mrs (Y/l/n),

Thank you for all of your help during the move-in. We’ve just settled in and are perfectly content. This neighbourhood is marvellous! We are celebrating the success of it with a dinner party this evening and would so love it if you could attend.

Please feel free to bring that charming daughter of yours – our son James is just her age and we are sure she’ll get along swimmingly with him.

Many kind regards,

Mr and Mrs Barnes


	2. August 16th, 1920 - Invitation

Dear James,

Mama is throwing me birthday party for turning 11. She said I should invite you because you live next door.

There will be cake.

(Y/n).


	3. August 17th, 1920 - Letter

Dear Mr and Mrs Barnes,

Thank you so much for the presents James bought with him to her party. They were very well-received and James was so polite. A true gentleman! We do hope he enjoyed himself.

If we understand correctly, he shall be in (Y/n)’s year at school. If you should like any help locating uniform or stationary, do let us know. We would only be too happy to help.

I adore the petunias in your garden,

Mrs (Y/l/n).


	4. September 21st, 1920 -  Detention Notice

James Barnes **will report to** Miss Budinger **in** Room 104 **at** 4 o’clock **.  
Length of time pupil will be detained: ** 1 hour    
**Reason for detention:** Fighting in the schoolyard.    
**Pupil should report promptly at the time named or there will be added penalty. This notice should be returned to the office forthwith for filing.**

* * *

 

Rupert Fine **will report to** Miss Budinger **in** Room 104 **at** 4 o’clock **.  
Length of time pupil will be detained: ** 2 hours    
**Reason for detention:** Fighting in the schoolyard. Theft of S. Rogers’ lunch money.    
**Pupil should report promptly at the time named or there will be added penalty. This notice should be returned to the office forthwith for filing.**

* * *

 


	5. September 21st, 1920 - Nurse's Note

**Patient:** Steven Rogers **  
Symptoms:** Bloody nose. Bruised eye and cheekbone. Dislocated shoulder.  
**Notes:** Insists that he is fine to continue the day, regardless of injuries. Escorted off-premises by faculty after returning to lessons despite being sent home.


	6. November 31st, 1926 - Class Note

Hello?

_Don’t bother me, Barnes._

Come on, Miss M is hardly looking.

_Stop passing notes to me!_

Then stop replying on them.


	7. November 31st, 1926 - Class Note

I cannot believe you tore up my note.


	8. November 31st, 1926 - Class Note

Stop ignoring me – and stop wasting paper.

_What do you want Barnes?_

Do you have the answer to Question 4?

_Yes._

I put Versailles. Is that right?

_This is a geometry test._

Okay, but is it right?

_Stop talking to me._


	9. November 31st, 1926 - Class Note

Hello there. 

_The test is over. What could you possibly want?_

Will you tutor me? I’m free this coming Saturday.


	10. December 2nd, 1926 - Letter

Dear Miss (Y/l/n),

You’ll have to forgive James for his tardiness this evening. He contracted a horrible virus over the course of the night that he simply cannot shift. I very much appreciate that you’ve offered to tutor him, so please accept my sincere gratitude and know that you are welcome in our home any time.

Mrs Barnes.


	11. December 2nd, 1926 - Letter

Hello,

Thank you for the soup. Guess my ma told you I was sick. Sorry I had to call our study date off. My sister’s been running errands for me all day – bless her, she’s so worried about me – so hopefully this letter reaches you.

James   
(Call me Bucky)


	12. March 13th, 1927 - Class Note

Hey

_What is it, Barnes?_

Want to skip Arithmetic next period and go get ice-cream somewhere?

_God, yes._


	13. March 15th, 1927 - Detention Notice

James Barnes **will report to** Miss Margaret **in** Room 1020 **at** 12 o’clock **.  
Length of time pupil will be detained: ** 1 hour    
**Reason for detention:** Fighting other students. Complains that bullies attacked S. Rogers.     
**Pupil should report promptly at the time named or there will be added penalty. This notice should be returned to the office forthwith for filing.**

* * *

 

Phillip Logan **will report to** Miss Margaret **in** Room 1020 **at** 12 o’clock **.  
Length of time pupil will be detained: ** 1 hour    
**Reason for detention:** Fighting other students. To be sent to the nurse.  
**Pupil should report promptly at the time named or there will be added penalty. This notice should be returned to the office forthwith for filing.**

William Burtram **will report to** Miss Margaret **in** Room 1020 **at** 12 o’clock **.  
Length of time pupil will be detained: ** 1 hour    
**Reason for detention:** Fighting other students. To be sent to the nurse.     
**Pupil should report promptly at the time named or there will be added penalty. This notice should be returned to the office forthwith for filing.**

Dennis Michaels **will report to** Miss Margaret **in** Room 1020 **at** 12 o’clock **.  
Length of time pupil will be detained: ** 1 hour    
**Reason for detention:** Fighting other students. To be sent to the nurse.     
**Pupil should report promptly at the time named or there will be added penalty. This notice should be returned to the office forthwith for filing.**


	14. March 16th, 1927 - Class Note

_What happened to your eye?_

I got into a fight.

_Again?_

It’s not my fault. They are targeting him.

_Steve?_

He’s my friend, (y/n).


	15. March 24th, 1927 - Class Note

We haven’t really talked a lot before. Sorry about that. You seem nice, though.

Bucky told me you were tutoring him. You guys are kind of close now, huh? I guess I just wanted to thank you. He does a lot for me and I’m glad someone’s doing something for him. I’m glad you gave him a chance; he’s been crushing on you for ages.

Steve


	16. March 24th, 1927 - Class Note

It’s just occurred to me you might not have known you he was crushing on you. Please ignore my last note. And possibly burn it.


	17. June 29th, 1927 - Letter

Hello (Y/n),

School just seemed to fly by, huh? It seemed like yesterday I was eating cake in your back garden. I’ve been in your back garden so many times in the last few months but not once have you offered me cake. I’m also offended.

Which reminds me: thanks for all the tutoring this year. I think I almost killed Miss M with my final test score. Killed her in the good way, though. I don’t want to kill anyone.

I heard your Ma say that you’re moving to New York City. That’s great. Maybe we can stay in touch? Send each other letters? I’ve got loads of paper you can take with you if you want. And envelopes. And stamps.

Anyway, if you need help packing, you know where I live.


	18. January 14th, 1936 - Letter

Dearest (Y/n),

I hope that you are well and your family in good health. It’s been so long since we’ve written, and I’m sorry about that. I hope that your similar lack of contact has been due to your busied and affluent life, and not as a result of the declaration I made in our last encounter. I know your nieces keep you busy.

Regarding our last encounter, I want it noted that my feelings for you have never wavered. What you assumed was just a schoolboy crush is anything but. The feelings I developed for you in our school years has only grown. I fear they’ll never die.

However, the purpose of this letter is not to lament to you about my affections. Instead I write to you as a friend. A confidant to both myself and Steve of many years.

You see, Steve’s mother died today.

I’ve tried speaking with him. I’ve asked him to stay with me, to sleep on my couch. But he’d rather be alone. I’ve never seen him so sullen. I fear for him terribly. I don’t doubt he’ll get into more scrapes than ever before – do you remember all the fights I had to break up during school? He’s never changed.

We’re heading to the Recruiting and Induction Centre in New York City soon. Perhaps we’ll visit whilst we’re in town. He’s dreamed of defending his country since he was a boy, so hopefully the trip will lift his spirits.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Yours sincerely,

Bucky


	19. January 21st, 1936 - Letter

(Y/n),

I am glad that you responded to my letter. You had every right to just ignore it, given how long it has been since we’ve spoken.

I might be overstepping my boundaries but I do want to address what happened between us. Clear the water. The way that I declared my… attraction to you was only incited by the speed of your departure for New York. I felt rushed, as if saying nothing then would make me silent on the matter for the rest of time. As a result, it might have come across as crude. To stand on your doorstep and spew such a mess of words could only have been stressful to you.

I think I almost remember the words:  
“I love you, (y/n), and not in the silly way that Bobby from the year below thinks he loves Miss M, but the proper way. The way a man can love a woman.”

I hope that the memory only makes you laugh at its stupidity, rather than blush with fright. Steve has since admitted to me that he accidentally told you in a class note of my feelings. I hold no ill will against him for it, or you for concealing your knowledge. I only hope you will forgive my rash actions.

This is not something that I should continue in letter. As previously stated, I will be in New York next week. With your permission, I’d love to see you.

Ever hopeful,

Your Bucky


	20. February 18th, 1936 - Missed Parcel

**ABSENT FOR POSTAGE**  
Sender: J. Barnes  
**Left with:** Cordelia Smith (Neighbour)  
**Notes:** A bunch of flowers.


	21. August 22nd, 1937 - Letter

Dearest (Y/n),

Just a short note today, though I would like to point out how happy I am that our correspondence by letter has continued. It was a pleasure to see you the other day - I have so missed you.

Steve’s been dour since his recruitment was a failure. He’s been enlisting wherever he can, getting into more fights (as if he can win them), and generally acting dangerously. I’m taking him to a science fair later to try and lift his spirits.

I’ve also talked some girls into joining us.

My only intention is to have Steve find someone to settle down with. Someone to look over him. I tried seeing other dames, like you told me might be better, but I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s as I said when I first wrote you: my heart is yours and always has been. When this war is over, doll, I want to marry you. That’s it! When this is all said and done, it’ll be you and me. No more letters. Just us.

I should take this opportunity to tell you that I’ve been drafted into the 107th. We leave for England tomorrow. Though it takes me further from you, I will never stop writing. No matter what happens, my darling (y/n), I will never stop writing.

I’ve attached Steve’s address to this letter, should you wish to write him also. I cannot guarantee he will respond but you might wish to try.

Look after him for me.

I will speak with you soon.

Bucky.


	22. August 23rd, 1937 - Letter

Steve,

I know it’s been a while. How are you? I heard of your mother’s passing and you have my sympathies.

Bucky told me that you weren’t accepted in the army like he was. I know you will miss him – but there is so much more to a war than fighting. I, myself, have begun to decipher German transmissions. I never did need those Arithmetic lessons after all.

Promise me that you’ll not do anything stupid.

(Y/n)


	23. August 25th, 1937

(Y/n),

Thanks for the letter, but I know Bucky talked you into it. Though it was nice to hear from you, you needn’t worry about me. I’m going to be fine now.

I’ll be right next to Bucky before you know it. Just you wait.

Steve.


	24. September 1st, 1937 - Letter

(Y/n),

Thank you for trying to talk to Steve. He sent word of your letter, and chastised me for suggesting it. I am sure he can take care of himself but I do worry he doesn’t always know what’s best for him.

I have finally reached England, and the weather is abysmal. Frankly, I think the mud will swallow the Nazis before any of us can get at them.

I notice that you didn’t reference the mention of my almost-proposal in the previous letter. I imagine that I have come off contrary to how I would’ve liked. If I’ve done anything improper, forgive me. It seems I’m not myself around you.

Your Bucky


	25. September 8th, 1937 - Letter

Dear Bucky,

Your last letter did indeed give me much to think about. I don’t quite know how to describe what I am thinking and feeling. Memories of our summer school days, and times we spent together, have all come flooding back.

The hastiness with which my family left for New York left me thinking that I might never see you again – yet now I see that nothing impossible.

I think it was put best when someone said: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

I finally understand such words. I miss you, Barnes; More than I care to admit. My mother would have me marry the postman (who it’s rumoured has been considering me as a suitor) but there was something inexplicable stopping me. I denied for so long how I felt, believing I should be proper and sensible, but now there is no hiding it.

If you truly meant what you said all those years ago on my doorstep, then I pray that you still feel the same, for my feelings have changed so drastically. Dare I say it; they are quite the opposite.

I love you, James Barnes. And I shan’t let you die for our country without knowing it.


	26. September 17th, 1937 - Letter

Dearest (Y/n)!

Your letter brings me more happiness than I ever thought possible. Of course my feelings have never wavered, my darling. The only thing that has changed is myself – I assure you that I am not the young boy I once was. I can offer you so much more, and now that I know you will accept, why, there is nothing stopping us!

I shall return to you as soon as I can. Now I am winning this war for us, my dear, as well as our country.

Your Bucky


	27. December 20th, 1940 - Letter

My dearest (Y/n),

It is so very cold out here. And wet.

Hearing my name shouted in the mail call, though, gives me more hope than you could imagine. To know that you are writing me still means the world. I would hear my name be shouted again and again, it gives me that much joy.

In fact, the thought of you is so calming to me that I often find my mind wandering to you when I am at my worst. I hope that I am often in your thoughts also.

My sister sent me a box of cookies, but it had been reduced to dust, I’m afraid. She misses me terribly, but I know that I will return to her – and you – soon.

To think that Christmas nears is so strange. The trenches are dark and damp, and the rats down here are the size of cats. Damn large cats. I could cook one up and put any Christmas turkey to shame. However, I doubt we should be lucky as to see such a feast. When this is over, though, we shall celebrate thrice as much, and make up for all the Christmases lost.

Stay strong, my darling,

I will be with you soon.

Your love,

Bucky.


	28. December 10th, 1941 - Letter

I didn’t know who else to write to! I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I fear I would be scrutinised.

They drafted me, (y/n)! They drafted me! Some guy named Erskine. I’ve been chosen for a very special assignment that he’s creating, and then I’m going to be on the front lines just like Bucky. Finally, I won’t have to sit by and watch. I can do my part; I can stand up for the little guy.

Erskine is a German, but he’s one of us, one of the good guys, I promise. Something everyone apparently forgets is that the first country Hitler invaded was his own. Anyway, Erskine’s going to help me. He’s got a plan and he’s been waiting for someone like me to help him see it through.

There’s so much I want to tell you, but I can’t. My hand is too tired from penning as much to Bucky.

Speak soon,

Steve


	29. December 31st, 1941 - Letter

Steve,

This is the 3rd time I’ve written you without reply. The first time I thought it was a bad idea. The second time I was sure. Now, I’m just worried.

Have you spoken to Bucky about Erskine’s plan? Is it safe?

Please write back,

(Y/n).


	30. January 1st, 1942 - Poster

**STEVE ROGERS IS CAPTAIN AMERICA**

Touring the USA is America’s new hero. You’ve seen him movies, you’ve heard the stories: now, see the legend himself, right before your eyes!

Coming to a theatre near you…


	31. February 2nd, 1942 - Diary Entry

Bucky,

First Steve, and now you. I wonder if Rupert – the postman – holds a vendetta against me for declining his hand in marriage last week. I do not even bother to post these letters now, for I know you will not respond. I simply write them in my diary, which is well-hidden from my mother.

When will you come home, love?

I miss you terribly.

Praying you are safe,

(Y/n).


	32. November 3rd, 1942 - Official Letter

Dear Miss (Y/l/n),

It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the absence of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. I extend to you the sympathies of all the members of this squadron in this time of anxiety. Due to dire circumstances, it is with deep regret that he must be declared missing in action, and presumed dead.

His unit was attacked whilst stationed in Azzano by a battalion of HYDRA soldiers, a sub-division of the Nazi regime. Any soldiers not killed were captured by the division – and it is with this information that I convey to you the hopes of many that Sgt. Barnes is one of these men; that he is alive, though a prisoner of war, and that the winning of this war will liberate him.

Your consistent correspondence with Sgt. Barnes has deemed you worth notifying about his absence. Word has also been sent to his next of kin.

My sympathies and prayers are with you,

Colonel Chester Phillips


	33. September 7th, 1943 - Invitation

You are hereby invited to the wedding of Rupert Fine and (Y/n) (Y/ln).

 **Venue:** St Lucy's Church  
**Date:** November 10th, 1943


	34. November 7th, 1943 - Letter...?

I hear you are to be married.

I do not blame you. There was no knowing I’d ever return. I thought I’d die too.

Steve found me and several others in a POW camp, where they’d been experimenting on me (though it looks like he had the same treatment – have you seen him lately?). I would’ve feigned madness and returned to you - until I received a letter from your mother.

If you would wish it, I would return now and steal you away to England with me. We could be together there as I promised you: married, once this war ends.

But I should not inflict such a sadness upon you, or a drama upon your family.

That is why once I have written this letter, rather than send it, I will throw it into the fire, and join Steve in tackling the HYDRA scum that stole away my chance with you.

Your love forever,

Bucky


	35. January 1st, 2014 - Notebook Page

I know you.

But you don’t know me.

Not anymore.

I knew you a long time ago but I am not the man I once was.

I can’t face you. Not now. I cannot see the time that has passed on your face.

But my schoolboy affections have never wavered.

I hope life served you well. Better than Death treated me.

Death was not kind.

I don’t know why I think such dark thoughts, write such horrid words, but it is as if my hand is not my own. It pens the words before I know I have written them.

The words comfort me.

The letters comfort me.

I hope you are well, my dearest.


End file.
